Hokage
by Fuji S
Summary: Naruto is maturing and he is beginning to learn that season's change and that nothing will stay the same.Pairings: ItaNaru, KakaSaku, SasIru [Subjected to Change Maybe]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, just this story does and the concepts behind it.

**Title:** Hokage

_Chapter 1_

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

**Pairing:** ItaNaru, SasIru, KakaSaku Subjected to Change Maybe

The title of Hokage was the goal of the golden haired boy known as Naruto the outcast. At the age of nine when he first heard of the name and its meaning he swore he would one day gain the title of Hokage.

At first it was for selfish reasons to be recognized and wanted but then one cannot fault an orphan for these wants and selfish desires.

What people didn't realize as the boy keeps on yelling out his goal and wish was that it wasn't just the title that the boy sought.

No what Naruto the little carrier of the nine tail fox wanted the most was to be needed by those that he loved, to be wanted by those in the village of Konoha. No one knew about this need some just thought the boy was playing a prank and scoffed at such a desire for they despise the demon carrier.

However, slowly as time passed and seasons changed the village slowly started to change their view of the little boy. The bright smile and sharp brilliant cerulean eyes sparkled with warmth that would light those around him with happiness.

Surely at first people were against the demon carrier until they were betrayed by the lone Uchiha of Konoha. When people gotten word of the damage the fox carried took in trying to retrieve the beloved Uchiha they started to see a small sparkle of light. Then slowly their resolve to hate the boy grew dim and as the season passed they watched the young boy grow and be taken away from his home of the leaf.

Many that still held a grudge against the nine tail fox slowly forgot about the boy since he now no longer existed in the village but traveled instead with a respected Toad Sannin. However, according to some village girls they would have protested against the word respected when it came to that perverted author of Icha Icha Paradise.

Stories were told about the golden sun of Konoha as people labeled the youth. His stories were told of his accomplishment and great deeds and just like leaves they drifted over the shinobi network until they came to the hidden village of the leaf.

Rumors were given about how the youngster was in the village of water. Working hard doing mission after mission the summoning that he could do of Toads and the saving of people from great misfortunes.

Until one day the two returned.

Jiraiya of course was proud of his apprentice the youth had gain quick knowledge like his father. However, it was great pains that the old toad Sannin remembered his former pupil the father of this lad that look so similar to him.

Cerulean orbs that contained life and wisdom stood the same between father and son but it was the demure the behavior that told the difference between the two. The same determination to help friends and love ones still existed like a bond between the bloods of the Uzumaki clan. Strong love for the village they were born in and like any they would die for those that live inside it.

Slowly both teacher and student entered through the gate. Naruto's keen eyes skimmed the area of the village with fondness and then turned his eyes to his perverted Sannin of a teacher. "Are you going to see Tsunade-obaa-chan?"

"No. I think it would be best that I do not see her just yet."

Shaking his head at his sensei's perverted intentions Naruto turned away and smirks lightly, "Just don't get into too much trouble."

"Who me?" The innocent look was plastered over the Toad Sannins' face.

"Yes. Just be glad I don't try to stop you." Naruto nodded his head and with a sudden leap he vanished.

Jiraiya shook his head at the young man's words and headed on his way to the location of that bath houses in hopes to further his books with graphic perversions.

The ANBU that were guarding the Hokage's office were watching their surroundings. Even though they knew that no one would dare try to attack the offices it was still their duty to keep up the patrol.

Their eyes widen slightly behind their mask when they felt a jerk of power and immediately a sudden swish of wind a blonde appeared before them.

Many of them didn't recognize the teenager but his sun kissed hair was familiar. Dressed the youth was in black except for a light trench coat of white that flowed with his movement. A pendant of blue unidentified crystal sparkled around the blonde's neck as he smiled at them in serenity.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Snapping to attention one of the older ANBU seem a bit put off about something regarding this young man. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto just returning with my sensei, Jiraiya the Toad Sannin."

The guards nod their head in acknowledgement as they let the youth through. The older ANBU was still a bit put off as the blonde went through the door.

The younger ANBU glances at him through his mask for an explanation. The other ANBU just whispered softly, "He reminds me of the Fourth."

Only few other individuals actually remember meeting the fourth and working with him. Only a few remember what he looked like in real life instead of that face on the mountain.

The other ANBU looked at his comrade then at the door in wonder. "That wouldn't be possible would it?"

"I'm not sure."

When Naruto walked into the room he noticed that Tsunade was busy behind paperwork while her assistant lingered behind her to pick up papers that fell onto the floor when the fifth Hokage was nodding off.

"Nee-san." Naruto announced his presence in the room.

"What is it now?" Obviously the Slug Sannin was unhappy with the load of paperwork she has to go through. Her eyes never left the paper even though they were closing at a rapid rate from the dullness of such a chore.

"Tsunade-nee-san I thought you would be glad to see me again since it's been over four years." Naruto announced softly. Normally in the past he would have called Tsunade obaa-chan but things change.

The golden haired lady lifted her head in shock as she looked at the once boy that she gave her precious necklace too. "Naruto?"

"Yes. Nee-san." The blonde smiled in greeting and felt a bit warm when the Hokage jumped over her desk to engulf him in a hug. Obviously pleased by the new address and the presence of the child she considered her own.

Her assistant had left when she noticed that no work was going to be done leaving the Hokage alone with the teenager.

"You grew."

Naruto's lips curved into a slight smirk, "So I've noticed."

A light whack on his head made him laugh even though it was in jest. "You've changed." Tsunade noted with pride, "Jiraiya mentioned how much you accomplished and rumors of a Golden Sun of Konoha seems to travel all the way here."

"I sincerely think the stories have been over blown out of position nee-san." Naruto gently lead the Fifth to a chair and sat her down while he took his own seat. "I also doubt I would be this Golden Sun, but enough of these words, how are the other's doing?"

Tsunade wisely noted that Naruto had indeed grown up, he was fairly in good spirits, and was good at manipulating the conversation to his liking. In the letters from Jiraiya she noted that the Sannin had mentioned that before Naruto was a mess until one day he seems to just flow like water and start to smile again.

The message had worried her about the health of the boy that she considers like her god son. The deed of the Uchiha Sasuke boy had wounded him to the quick. By what she could tell and even though the boy smiled by day according to the letter he cried by night until one day it disappeared.

However, by what Jiraiya had indicated it was all private matters and that it would take time before Naruto would confide in anyone about the wounds of his past.

"Sakura is doing fine she is coming along nicely as a medic-nin." Tsunade informed the golden haired teen while monitoring his behavior. All she noted was warmth and went on, "Neji has been accepted as a Jounin at the age of sixteen even though you achieved that status two years ago."

"It's good that Neji is walking down the path he always wanted to go."

"Iruka-sensei has mentioned he has grown considerably." Tsunade mentioned softly as she noticed the softening features as an addle smile linger over the blondes face.

"Yes Iruka-sensei was always the sly one on noticing changes." His fingers stroke the blue crystal of his pendant in thought. "How is Iruka-sensei?"

The fifth let her eyes close with a soft sigh, "his retired from the ninja academy."

Surprise filtered through those crystal orbs as they peered at her for an explanation.

"Iruka-sensei as you know was asked to take on the job as an instructor by the Third." Tsunade stood up and went to her desk and slid open a secret compartment pulling out two boxes. One carved in red wood polished by carvings of names that were not heard of. Placing the box on top of the desk while leaving the other box made out of Sakura alone off to the side for a later time.

Approaching the table Naruto looked at the box, "He showed me that once." As a slow memory seem too filtered through the blonde's mind, "Iruka-sensei that is…"

"He said that when the time was right and when you become a Jounin he wanted you to have this." Tsunade explained softly not wanting to upset Naruto but by what she could tell he was accepting everything. Soaking it up like a heavy monsoon on a cactus tree out in a dried aired desert.

Opening the box Naruto slowly took out a pair of familiar goggles. His fingers smoothed over the worn edges as he smiled at the pair in fond memory. "My goggles," his fingers lingered as he brought out a picture of a young Iruka next to the Third Hokage he was dressed in armor and a Hunter-nin mask hanged off his arm. The blonde wasn't surprised at the revelation of his old teacher.

In a way he always knew that Iruka was different, now his suspicions were confirmed, "Where is he?" Turning his eyes he looked at Tsunade with eyes that show longing for a long ago memory.

"Iruka-sensei," Tsunade began, "is missing he was on a mission two years ago to track a missing-nin." Her lips tighten in thought, "a wayward student as he said when he was given a folder." Her eyes pleaded with Naruto to understand, "I didn't intend for it to be this way. It was just we couldn't risk the chance that we couldn't get the missing-nin back or at least eliminate him…before matters get out of hand."

"You sent him after Sasuke." Naruto's voice had frosted over into a calm whisper as he set the frame down his fingers descended to tug out another item this time a journal. Opening it Naruto felt the concern look that he was getting from the Lady Hokage. Flipping it open a photograph slid onto the desk slowly he flipped it over and glance at it.

A smiling Iruka was shyly hiding behind a beautiful lady with ebony haired while she seems to be talking to a man with blonde hair in a Jounin outfit. Little Iruka was blushing as he was peeking attentively at the older man. "Iruka-sensei knew father?"

Tsunade knew that Jiraiya would tell Naruto about his father since he trained the Fourth. "How do you know that is your father?" Chiding gently feeling warmth and love for such a lost child.

"He has my smile." Naruto then slid the picture into the journal and tugged out another item it was a bracelet that Iruka had showed him when he visited the other's home. The bracelet was in the color of silver and had designs of animals imprinted onto it.

'_It was my mothers.' _ The lingering voice of Iruka whispered in his memories. '_She would get dressed up and wear this bracelet that my father made for her with his chakra to protect her.' _His voice would laugh softly, '_Then when I grew up she gave it to me on my tenth birthday. I always did have slim wrists like her, even as I grew up. People made fun of me for having these hands that were small, but I remember wearing that bracelet and I could feel the love.' _Fondness flowed through the chuunin sensei eyes as he looked at Naruto.

'_The next day I never saw her again.' _Lingering touch of a hand on his head as his once ruffled blonde haired was mussel by the older man. _'Naruto the world is a harsh place. But always remember that I care about you even if I am not really here.' _

Naruto slid open the clash and snapping the bracelet closed, his eyes drifted down as he felt a familiar sensation of arms folding him as the chakra running through the bracelet hummed then calmed to accompany his own, "Iruka-sensei arigato."

"Naruto please don't go look for Iruka-sensei." Tsunade mentioned worried that the youth would go charging into territory where the surviving Uchiha would be located in.

"Nee-san, I won't." Naruto open his eyes to peer at the Fifth's disbelieving stance. "Iruka-sensei wouldn't want me to go after him." His eyes clouded, "Besides his alive."

The vague answer wasn't what Tsunade expected from the brat or at least the previous image she had in her mind. "Why do you say that?"

"Iruka-sensei survived a lot." Naruto started to place everything back into the box with care. "He wouldn't just die that easily. He isn't that simple." A smile broke out bright and cheerful, "After all he manage to keep up with me when I was a kid, nee-san."

"So I see." Shaking out the cobwebs in her mind the Slug Sannin slid the other box in front of Naruto, "Since you've already met the criteria of coming to age. It's my responsibility to see that the will of the Uzumaki clan would be passed on to you. Originally when you made Jounin the will was supposed to be effective according to your father's wishes." Waving her hand, "But since you were gone it wasn't effective until you returned. This is what your father left for you, inside you'll find a map with a key to the house that belonged to your father."

Taking the box Naruto lifted a key out of the box after placing the lid off the side. "Thank you."

A hand slid to grasp onto the young man's shoulder, "Naruto your father would have been proud of you. I'll let you get settled down, but before you go, I just want to ask you one question."

Stacking the box Naruto shade his head in amusement, "If it is about where I want to go from here now that I am back." He smoothed the boxes with his fingers, "I'll have to say a position where I'll be alone." His eyes clouded over, "A hunter-nin would possibly be a good idea versus that of ANBU."

"Are you sure?" Suspicion tenses up the older ladies muscles as she ponders if Naruto really did want to go after his former teacher.

"If your thinking I am going after Iruka-sensei that isn't why…" Naruto tilts his head back and stared at the ceiling, "I've been working alone on missions Nee-san. I hardly remember what it was to be like a team even back then." Then snapping back to the present he lifted up the boxes, "However, ANBU is a good place to remain home being a Hunter-nin means I would leave the village again. Which by what I can tell you dislike the idea; can you tell me why Nee-san?"

"Orochimaru isn't erased from the world yet Naruto." The Hokage slowly slid into her chair as she felt the years catch up onto her, "He hasn't taken Uchiha Sasuke as his vessel our spy network tells us it is because he cannot be found by either Orochimaru or the rest of the Sound Village."

"When was this?"

"Two years ago." Keen eyes started to calculate quickly, and then shifted into silence, "You fear that Orochimaru would come after me."

"Yes," was the only answer the fifth could give to the blonde.

"You sent Iruka-sensei to do the job two years ago. Then Sasuke disappeared exactly the same time?"

"Not exactly," Tsunade hedged wondering how much she should divert but by how quickly Naruto was calculating it wouldn't be long before he knew all.

"Iruka went before Sasuke disappeared from Orochimaru." The glance into the Fifth's eyes confirmed that his guesses were correct. Sighing he started for the door his back to the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. "I doubt that Iruka –sensei is a traitor."

Tsunade looked on with pity at the conviction of this young man, "Why is that brat?"

A sad smile flashed in a millisecond before it melted into a smile of warmth, "Because Iruka-sensei would rather die then betray his friends." Then without another word he disappeared a soft wind blew across the room with the faint smell of the sea lingering in its wake.

Rumors had been spreading through Konoha regarding the arrival of the

Golden Sun of Konoha. People grew curious since none really knew who it could be. The circuit was racing around as stories of a golden haired man arriving at the gates to an ANBU being stunned into silence at the presence of such a hero. Then again pretty much all of the gossip was border line from the truth and with each passing second the tale warped into an uncontrollable mob.

While this was going on a pink haired chuunin walked oblivious to the rumor mill. She was content with the presentation of information she was gaining from her studies with Tsunade rather it was obviously fantastic that she was furthering her studies by now.

Her plans were running that she would be able enough for the next Jounin exam. Even though her parents thought it would be great if she remained at Chuunin level. Sakura has many goals she wanted to accomplish one being to never be a burden and the second was to protect her friends and love one.

Funny that her goals would mirror those of Naruto. Sakura's lips turned into a wistful smile as she thought about the missing blonde it had been four years since she had last seen the loud mouth ninja.

Pulling her gloves to tighten it around her wrist Sakura walked on to her next appointment with the ANBU hound of Konoha. Over these four years Sakura had manage to open a rapport with her former sensei, Kakashi.

They pretty much were on first name bases since Team seven had dissolved and only thing left in Konoha of the former reminisce were Kakashi and Sakura. They were colleagues and both treated each other with respect and courtesy at least when they weren't on a roll with their illicit games.

Of course no one could really pin point when these games came upon the two. Perhaps it was because both didn't have a heart to diminish the bridge of their past. Maybe it was because both hoped that the once former team would be united again.

However, even that was a supposedly big question mark since the whole incident of Naruto almost being killed by his supposed rival and best friend.

But there exists hope in the two even though it grew smaller and smaller with the days passing.

Sakura shook the thoughts out of her mind as she brought her foot down and propelled herself into a jump hurrying toward her destination at the bridge where her former team use to meet.

In a burst of cherry petals she landed on the bridge and grinned mischievously at the familiar mop of hair. "Sorry if I kept you waiting."

The book snapped closed as Kakashi's one eye curved into a smile, "It's pay back for all those times isn't it?"

"Mmmhmm." Sakura chuckles as she threw him a bag, "Courtesy of the bookshop keeper."

Puzzlement flittered through one eye of the copy ninja as he pulled out something out of the bag and his eyes immediate lit up, "A new edition of Icha Icha paradise how did you manage to get this?"

"Oh I received a copy and since I helped heal the Shiba-chan's leg since he fell out of a tree while trying to get his cat down, his father the book keeper gave me this book for free."

"Didn't you get weird looks?"

Sakura made a innocent face at her former teacher, "For one second before I told them it was for you."

"Ah so they remembered how thoughtful of them."

A vein popped up on Sakura's temple as she sighs heavily, "Who else would try to buy them out of Pornography Kakashi." Shaking her head wearily.

"But Sakura-chan." Kakashi whined as he threw himself onto the floor wrapping his arms around her ankles while pretending to sob, "I can't live with out my porno and I thought you agree that it was fine since you gave me some."

A reddish flush came over the pink kunoichi face's as she smack the ANBU hound with the perverted book. "Stop that it's embarrassing especially with you screaming it out loud you jerk."

Kakashi then went back to normal, "Surely you jest Sakura-chan…after all you're the only one that seems to buy me anything for my birthday and I do after all let you have my strawberry mochi ice cream during our lunches. Surely you can't be embarrassed by my display."

"We'll." Sakura considered in thought and then frown, "it can't be helped since your insane and pretty much everyone is talking about us one way or another what with all those pranks you pull."

"I don't play pranks." Kakashi declared but then amended quickly, "much." Then shoving the book into his spare pocket he grinned behind his mask, "Besides you dish it out too so you shouldn't complain."

"Well it is time for lunch we better head out."

Kakashi nods his head, "yes that would be best." As they made their way at a easy pace toward one of the ramen stands as their common tradition, the silver haired man mentioned quietly, "Sakura did you know that Naruto is back."

"Eh?" Shocked at this turn about announcement. "What?"

"I found out from Asumi who found out from Genma and well I don't want to know where Genma heard it from." Kakashi dismissed the idea of going on with who, what, where, and how.

"So Naruto is back." Sakura sat in her spot and stared at the menu for a few minutes, "why hasn't he come to see us yet?"

"He just got back three hours ago Sakura-chan." Kakashi soothed his former student as he'd signal for his regular from the cook. "Besides I think Tsunade-sama wanted to talk to him for a bit about some issues."

"Yeah." Sakura picked up her chop sticks and fiddle with them, "I think he'll feel bad about Iruka-sensei's missing in action status."

A hand landed gently on Sakura's shoulder, instead of her head, it was an unspoken agreement between the two that they didn't treat each other in the sense of teacher and student. Especially since Sakura was now fifteen and slowly going to turn sixteen in a few months. "Don't think about it now, we'll go see Naruto once we finish eating."

"Do you know where he could be?"

"We could always ask Hokage-sama."

Nodding her head in agreement Sakura wave her hand, "Mister I'll have the shrimp ramen," then turning to Kakashi she smiled, "Your paying…"

"EH! But Sakura-chan that isn't fair!"

**Author's Note: **Still trying to figure out what to do. ; First time trying this sort of story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, just this story does and the concepts behind it.

**Title:** Hokage

_Chapter 2_

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

The Uzumaki home was quite large it was also border line between the territory of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan. The house was concealed by thick walls made out of rock that had strange markings on it. When Naruto gotten close he noticed that they were seals to keep out any who were intruders and possess killer intent to those that dwelled in the residence.

When Naruto had arrived he could feel the strong emission of chakra. Chakra according to Iruka's teachings was alive in practically everything and even though the original chakra owner died it can still linger as spatial energy. Ironically the day that Naruto learned this lesson was the same day that he had stolen the scroll. It also as noted was the same fated day that he had failed the genin exam.

Taking a step forward he crossed the walls letting his senses echo around his surroundings in case any traps were set. His cerulean eyes lingered over the markings on a particular tree in the front lawn of his new home.

It was quite a huge house at least to him since he always lived in a single room unit that was pretty busted up when he was young. Taking out the key he unlocked the door that was set up in a particular strange way. There was no doorknob and slowly he could hear the mechanics click here and there to open the door admitting him.

Whistling softly he took a step through the foray warmth washed over him quickly. The hallways were painted in the warm tones of autumn some of the wallpaper were in golden hues. A gentle smile crept over his face and swinging the door shut behind him he turned the lock into place so as no other could get in. Taking a step forward he noticed that the place was dusty and didn't seem cleaned even though the lawn was gardened in neatness.

Kneeling down he set the boxes on the floor as he took off his shoes and set it into the cabinet that were meant for shoes. His eyes lingered on the other shoe bins and curiously he tugged out a bin that had his name stenciled on it. Peering inside he noticed a small pair of shoes that were dusty but seem to never been used before. Lifting them his eyes clouded with happiness that his parents bought him shoes before he was born. The shoes were in the shade of orange and barely took up his whole palm. Carefully he placed it back and lifted up the boxes and started to make his way down the hallway.

Off to the right hand side was a living room by what he could make out with a large kitchen that was plastered in light shade of beige. Paintings were hung on the walls and by what he could tell they were different scenes of Konoha before it grew and had new buildings here and there. The name written on the bottom of each painting was Uzumaki. He had a feeling his father didn't paint these paintings for the writing was different and slender. He remembered reading a letter from his father and he knew what the Yondaime's writing style was like.

Continuing past the living room he noticed several doors. Pushing open one of the chestnut doors he entered and noticed the place was filled with misfiled books and papers here and there. A soft snort came from his mouth as he set the boxes on the table and started to call upon his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The first NinJutsu he learned from a forbidden scroll and one of his first successes in order to advance on as a Genin.

At least five Kage Bunshin appeared and quickly started to help organize the room. Feeling a tad unhappy with the unclean environment he created another twenty to go clean the house. He then wandered through the room and looked at a few items here and there but he still couldn't find anything that might clue him in as to what his father was like.

Then again being a shinobi it would be obvious that his father wouldn't leave anything lying around for other's to find. So it would be obvious that he would somehow one hide it; two seal it; or three put it in a place that can deceive people.

Fingering the pendant he wandered through the room and came across a particular pile of books on the shelf that none of the Kage Bunshin had approached yet since they were working on another few shelves to dusting and cleaning quickly.

Where most of the books had labels on the spine the ones on these were in a different language. Not to mention they were laid out in an almost triangular angle forming a star by each peaks. Taking off one of the books his finger brushed against the back of the wall by accident when he tripped when his coat got in his way. A small sign was embedded in the wall and looking up he noticed it was a symbol of fire. Pondering he glanced at the bottom self where another pile was placed and remove the books to see the symbol for water. Cleaning out all of the books he then noticed that the back of the shelf was pretty much a seal. The question a seal of what and even though he knew quite a lot about seals due to his training and learning. He never thought he would come across one like this in fact by what he could tell it was utterly ingenious.

Studying it for a few minutes he wandered out of the hallway and into the living room to gather some items he would need to break the seal. It didn't take him long by filling up a cup full of water, gathering soil from outside to grabbing matches that he found after rummaging through the drawers in the kitchen.

Heading back to the sealed shelf he places the items on the floor and lit a match. Touching it to the panel with the character for fire the character lit up and a circle started to appear at the focal point between all of the characters. Dipping his hand into the cup he brought the water onto the character for water, and repeated for each other element, which were wind, metal, and earth.

With each accumulation the center appeared a symbol and then with a shudder the shelf flashed into a doorway. Opening the door by the handle he found off to the side he pulled it and turned on the light switch he found off to the side. Light filled the closet space and he view hundreds of books lined up with other materials like armor, weapons but the item that pulled to him was a single journal with a folded white sheet of paper on top of it labeled. _–Naruto-_

Reaching for the paper he opened it to read the contents.

_Naruto my son,_

_Even though we have yet to meet since you reside in your mother's womb. I do so cannot wait for your arrival for with you their will be hope for our village. Naruto have you ever wonder why we given you that name? For us Uzumaki clan the meaning of our name is whirlpool. Now don't give me that face child for we are deep people one that can see clearly into the souls of others and enchant them with our vitality. Naruto your name may not seem like anything but to us it means everything. _

_You child are given unconditional love by myself and your mother. Everything that we are exists with you. Your name came from a sudden inspiration. My teacher Jiraiya always did mention I was insane, however, to be honest I always did like to eat ramen. I wonder if you manage to find that food and acquire a taste but that is to be pondered later on I suppose. You see Naruto your name came from the Narutomaki. Your probably wondering why your father is ranting about those wonderful little fishcakes. But it isn't the fishcake itself that I am referring too. Rather to the design on the fishcake which is a spiral. Naruto in the deepest sense of your name it means spiral which is the key motion and movement in our family's name. _

_I wanted you to know this perhaps you'll be yelling at me for giving you such a name. But I thought it would emphasis your true character, son have you ever noticed that symbol that people wear during their daily lives as shinobi? The spiral on the leaf hitae the badges with the spiral design it is all over our village and you my son belong to this village. _

_I have always loved this village it has been a part of our clan for a while. We were grown to be loving guardians for this village and I felt my true purpose and wonders of those that I love that live in this small community. Naruto as my son I hope you would protect this place for me if anything should happen. I am sure as my son you would and knowing that I entrust you with the future of Konoha but please do not think it is for any other reason but know this I always love you. Even though I may not be there if you should receive this letter at least you know who you are and where you come from. _

_This house is filled with our last gift to you in hopes you can feel what we always have wanted you to feel, our love. Learn from my books and my creations but please find your own way. You are not a shadow of me but the blood of me flows through your veins. Live, laugh, and be happy, my little Naruto. _

_Love,_

_You're Father_

Closing his eyes he folded the paper gently and picked up the journal. Opening it up he read the first few lines and realize it was a manual on instructing let alone the reasoning behind each seal created. A paper was stuck in the binder and pulling it out he noticed it was a list of recommendations on where to start.

Walking out of the closet he closed the door and drew a modification to the seal while adding his blood so that he didn't have to keep on breaking the seal if he reinitializes it. Instead it would be keyed to his blood so that all he had to do was press a drop of his blood onto it to open it.

By now all of the Kage Bunshin had finished their work and were lined up in the room. Looking around Naruto nods, "Thank you." Then with a grin from all of the Bunshin they poof out of existence, once he let the jutsu go, then settling himself in the chair he started to read over the information in the journal.

A few hours had passed and by then he noticed the darkness in the room. Turning on the lights he then decided it would be a good idea to drink some tea.

Quickly he created a Bunshin, "please go and fetch some groceries and tea please." Handing it a purse of money the Bunshin nodded and made its way out. Even though the Bunshin knew what he wanted it just simply felt wrong to treat them as tools. Even though when he was young he did so he started to learn that it would be impolite even though they were created for a purpose and so he always treated the Bunshin like they were helpers and people.

When he first started his teacher thought he was insane. However, grew to understand that his pupil had strange ideas and so he let him be. Surely there were times that Naruto didn't have time to say thank you's to informing the Bunshin's what he needed, but it didn't mean he still didn't treat them with a nod in acknowledgement.

A few minutes later he detected two familiar chakra signatures and sighing at the event of entertaining guests even though he recognize who they were, he wasn't really looking forward to it. Naruto had grown to solitude and quiet and finding his father's journals he didn't necessary want to stop reading. He also had other things to handle like Iruka's journal which he promises to himself he would read a bit to understand what his former sensei was up to let alone give him a clue as to his whereabouts.

Surely he couldn't go out and search for Iruka but it didn't necessary mean he couldn't have Tsunade sent out someone in the direction of hunches.

Closing the studies door he journey with less enthusiasm to the door as he heard the first knock to the loud mumblings from his former teammate and sensei.

"Where is the door handle?"

"Sakura-chan I sincerely doubt that Yondaime had installed one."

"Don't tell me he forgotten to install a door knocker let alone a bell too, Kakashi-sensei."

Sarcasm evident in the medic-nin's voice making Naruto shakes his head at the thought of how some individuals didn't change over time.

"Sakura-chan, I don't think he forget rather he probably did it on purpose. The fourth always did have a strange sense of humor and he always did love puzzles."

"Joy, I have a former-teacher that loves to read porno and he was taught by a guy that decided it would be fun to turn his house into a giant puzzle piece."

"Correction!" The ANBU Hound stated cheerfully, "He is also Naruto's father."

Knowing that his former teammate was probably going to murder his former teacher Naruto open the door replying in faint amusement, "Please don't kill him Haruno-san it'll take me hours to clean off the blood from the wooden porch."

Sakura was in mid-punch but surprised at the sudden appearance of her former loud mouth teammate. "Eh! Naruto?"

"Yes it's me." Ocean blue eyes turned to look into one surprised eye of the copy ninja. "Hello Kakashi-sempai."

The copy ninja was astonished at the utter resembles to his former teacher, but quickly advert his facial expression to its original bored mask. "Hello Naruto." A part of him registered the change of address that was normally given by the blonde.

The pink haired kunoichi slowly recovered from her frozen status to eye her former teammate with irritation. "Naruto why are you calling us that…you know us better then that…that…"

"I'm sorry Haruno-san." Naruto mention politely, "it has been a very long day and I am afraid I am a bit fatigue from my travels."

The speak pattern from this Naruto was mature, Kakashi noted.

"Well why did you stop calling me Sakura-chan then?"

Naruto's lips curved, a warm smile emitting, "It's been four years, we aren't really well versed with one another Haruno-san. However, if permitted I'll call you Sakura-chan if you like."

Sakura glances at the silver haired shinobi then at Naruto, "It's permitted but what is with the different speech pattern Naruto?"

"There is no different speech pattern, Sakura-chan." Naruto motion for them to come in and to take off their shoes, "only thing that happened is time and growing up."

Feeling it would be wise to remain silent on this note Kakashi stood up after he place his shoes into the bin.

"So I see." Was all Sakura could give out helplessly unsure as to how to handle this new Naruto so different from her memories.

"I'll offer you tea." Naruto mentioned as he led them to the living room where the kitchenette was located at, "but my Bunshin won't arrive for another five minutes."

Kakashi pulled out a chair for Sakura and then sat in the one next to her. Naruto noted the mannerism that the copy ninja displayed and headed to one of the cupboards that contain a tea kettle that he manage to spot while looking for matches.

Filling it with water he set it on the stove to be heated.

"Naruto—how have you been?" Sakura felt desperate to fill the silent room with some form of conversation. Before in her memories she remembers that it was always never this awkward since Naruto always talked. Now it was different since this Naruto was calmer and quieter then the previous one of her memory.

Situating himself on the chair farthest from the other two he contemplated his answer, "I've been busy with training, had a few missions before I returned back, learned a few tricks, and now it seems inherited a home. Overall I feel fine, Sakura-chan."

"I wouldn't say just a few missions Naruto." Kakashi butted in. "Your profile was highly impressive, especially since you were the first in Rookie nine to achieve Jounin status, Iruka-sensei would have been proud."

Sakura lower her eyes at the thought of her previous teacher, "Ne Naruto…did you hear about Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes." Naruto replied, "He is missing in action according to Hokage-sama."

"Technically he is a missing-nin."

"Kakashi, don't say that." The pink haired Chuunin looked nervously at Naruto.

"You don't have to tell me. I know." Naruto mocked, "see beneath the underneath, you always said that Kakashi-sempai. But in this case you don't have to worry about me taking off after Iruka-sensei."

The reaction wasn't what Sakura expected, normally Naruto well the previous one would have not spent one second thinking about going after the one he cared about especially their academic teacher. "Naruto…"

"Hokage-sama has informed me of the circumstances and I truly understand." Naruto rubbed the wrist band on his arm in thought, "But I do not believe that Iruka-sensei is gone forever, he is alive, and since I can't do anything all I can do is believe in him."

Certainly an optimistic point of view, the ANBU Hound relaxed his stance, then with a sudden poof Naruto's Bunshin appeared with packages in his arms.

"Thank you so much." Naruto expressed as he got up to turn off the boiling kettle and to help the Bunshin store the items in place. After they were finished the Bunshin disappeared and Naruto place the tea into a teapot and pour the hot water into it.

"What sort of tea are we having, Naruto?"

"I think green tropical tea." Taking cups out of the cupboard he places them in front of his former teammates and filled the tea into the cups. Pulling out a straw he inserted it into the cup that went to Kakashi.

"Thank you." Kakashi expressed at the thoughtfulness of his former student. He always did have a hole in one place of his mask so that he could at least consume some food.

Sakura took one sip of her tea and felt her muscles relax at the sensation. "Ah I know this brand it is Hinata's special mixture."

"I think it was being sold in the super market."

"Yeah. Hinata-chan decided it would be a good idea to help calm some people so she created some tea mixture and solid it to the market place." Sakura whispered thoughtfully, "The money she uses to donate to the orphanage and some of it she uses for her apartment that she is renting."

"She isn't getting funds from her clan?" Naruto sounded surprised.

Kakashi replied, obviously happy for the young lady, "No she decided to go independent."

"She isn't alone however," Sakura motion her hand in amusement, "Neji decided to follow her, turns out he changed, and the relationship between the two has improved quite drastically since you've been gone."

"Well that is good to hear Sakura-chan." The blonde glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's getting late. I think it would be wise if we all rest since we all would be busy tomorrow."

"What are you going to do Naruto?" The medic-nin questioned wondering what sort of details that the blonde would be assigned now that he was back.

The young jounin lace his hands together, "Organize the house a bit, read up on a few books, catch some sleep, and then go to see Hokage-sama on some missions she might want me to proceed on."

"I think Sakura-chan." The silver haired jounin answered tactically, "Hokage-sama would want Naruto to be tested to see if he would make ANBU or something else."

Sakura's emerald orbs measured Naruto for a few seconds then slid to look into one eye of her former sensei then back into cerulean eyes, "You're not going to join ANBU are you?"

"I'm not sure. There are many good traits and tactics in all of those specialized fields." Naruto smiled widely, "It's hard to choose just one." Tactfully remaining vague and not answering the pink haired kunoichi question.

Nodding her head Sakura stood up from the table, "Thank you for the tea, Naruto." Her voice wavered in uncertainty then leaning closer to Naruto she wrapped her arms around him, "Welcome home."

Blonde hair hidden Naruto's eyes as he concealed the tears that welled up behind his eye lids, "Thank you, Sakura-chan." Then feeling himself being released he slowly stood up and walked the two out of his doorway.

Sakura had headed out before Kakashi and was already heading out of the Uzumaki residence pausing to wait for the silver haired jounin.

"Kakashi-sempai?" Naruto questioned.

The ANBU Hound turned his eyes onto Naruto, "I don't have much information on Iruka-sensei." Hesitation came across the other's stance, "I have my suspicions on what he may be, and it is quite stupid of me for not looking beneath the underneath for him. If I had known earlier I would have tried to help him." Regret seem to flicker through the older Jounin's eyes, "I think he was happy teaching, in ANBU his file was restricted. I think you know why and for that reason I want to let you know that I'm…"

But the rest of the sentence was cut off with Naruto waving his hand dismissing the idea, "Iruka-sensei has always been stubborn Kakashi-sempai." Lips twitching at the understatement of the year, "Even if you tried to convince him to stay he would have gone forward in any case."

"Yeah…he always seem that way that prick."

"It's good to know you still hold him in high regard." Naruto replied dryly, and then glances at the medic-nin waiting impatiently, "I suggest you also consider your choices carefully when it comes to that one."

The ANBU Hound turned his graze onto the pink haired Kunoichi, "She grew up too Naruto, even though she doesn't seem to act like it when it comes to you, me and…" He let the last name unmentioned knowing that it was only one jump into the memory for the blonde.

"Even though I know you're serious about this, I'm just giving you advice to be careful, for I don't want to see someone cry, especially a person whose promise I couldn't keep too."

Kakashi eye his talented former student and grimace inwardly at the lingering words, it was obvious that even though Naruto accepted everything there still lingers guilt for not being to keep a promise. "Don't worry, she won't cry for me." Then with a casual sway he walked away from Naruto to accompany the female shinobi to her home.

Meanwhile Tsunade was having a talk with the toad Sannin she wanted to figure out the best course of action in dealing with Naruto. Let alone what solution can be given to help the young jounin especially since there are many pieces of the puzzle missing in the letters sent by Jiraiya.

"So you're saying he just one night up and changed?" The Fifth Hokage tried not to yell at the infuriating perverted.

Jiraiya waves his hands in defense, "The day he just simply accepted things was the day that we had an encounter."

"What encounter?"

"Well it wasn't like we were expecting it, I had left the brat alone to go er acquire some supplies."

Disbelief was evident in Tsunade eyes, "You mean peeping at woman in the hot springs." A faint vein pulsed at her temple as she tries to reserve her chakra and not smack this hentai-yaro into the sky.

"Well that is beside the point." Jiraiya after all of these years feared Tsunade's temper especially since she could pack a mean punch. "The brat ended up encountering the older Uchiha."

"WHAT?" This time Tsunade did yell.

Waving his hands frantically to calm the Hokage, "Calm down he wasn't hurt much. Though they did get a few crack pot shots in, though whatever was said I wouldn't know but the result was Naruto started to use that mask again."

"Mask?"

"Did you really honestly think that a boy that lived through pain could always smile that widely all the time?" The Toad Sannin mentioned in pity, "Even though Naruto can forgive easily compared to that Uchiha brat's little brother. He obviously needs some form of coping device."

The Slug Sannin consider the words and felt her heart bleed for the boy that Naruto must have been.

"When we were gone from the village he acted more like himself." Jiraiya mentioned with a sigh, "Now that he is back I just hope he doesn't revert back."

"So the Naruto I just saw is…"

"Yes Hokage-sama that is truly the real Naruto." Jiraiya took a sip of the sake tipper, "He is behaving much better now and dealing with things, but I hope he doesn't end up being smothered again with that mask. Even his calm physic is an over abundance of self control that he manage to master." His fingers grip onto the tipper then loosen so as not to crack it, "Naruto has grown…and matured he has great capacity to learn, and his chakra reserve is phenomenal." His eyes grew unfocused, "He so reminds me of his silly father except Naruto is reserved."

"Jiraiya, I told him about Iruka."

Focusing back on the present the Toad Sannin noticed the concern regarding if this could harm his student, "I think it is the best thing you can do, to be honest with him."

"But…"

"He doesn't need to be babied Hime." Distressed still filtered through and the older of the two sighs, "I think it is best you told him the truth. Naruto has ways to see beyond the lies that anyone given him."

"Is it another ability he acquired?"

A snort was her answer as the Toad Sannin tried not to choke, "no." Waving his hand to try to stop the Fifth from mentioning anything else, "he is able to figure things out either by smell but it isn't just that he has certain intuitions that are very accurate."

"How accurate, Jiraiya?"

"Deadly."

Slowly hope begins to shine in Tsunade stance, "So could he find Iruka?"

"It's a possibility." Was the only thing the Toad Sannin could give, "but let me tell you that it may not be wise to interfere with Iruka's mission…"

The Fifth growled at him, "Jiraiya we don't even know if he succeeded or if his been captured by that Snake!"

"Iruka has been trained by the best." Jiraiya waves his hand, "He also was guided by that of the Third and trusted with many secrets of Konoha, I can see why your concern if he was captured." Taking another sip of the alcohol, "but if he did capture Iruka, he wouldn't know what he had, all he would probably do is flaunting the fact he has a chuunin and that he created a trap for Naruto to come to him since he wants Naruto's powers."

"I'm not sure about this Jiraiya; there are always spies around the area." Tsunade whispered.

"Rightly so." The Toad Sannin mentioned lightly, "but sometimes hunting jobs can take years just to track one simple criminal." Shrugging his shoulders, "When you assigned the retrieval or destruction of the surviving Uchiha I'm sure you had confidence in Iruka's abilities."

Sipping her Sake Tsunade grimaces in thought, "I did, but he ended up disappearing and I got worried." Shaking her head at the thought of anything happening to Iruka, "It's a risk we all take especially for those in high command."

"Aa—I just hope that things don't end up sour."

"As long as you don't win the lottery….hey OW! That hurt!"

"That isn't a nice thing to say you pervert!"

"Ow I was just kidding Hime!" Jiraiya whines.

**Reference Sources: **

_Meaning of Naruto's Name: _http/ Techniques Used http/ Note : I've started NaNoMo so I'll be focused more on writing 50000word novel. Unfortuantely I am only at 22000 words so until I finish my quota for the month. Hokage would be on hold for a couple of weeks. Wish me luck ne! 3

I like to thank those that have reviewed and to answer a few up to iffy comments.

i'minlovewithtristan : Thank you for the comment, yes this is my first time writing an ItaNaru fan fiction. I normally write stories like KakaIru to KakaSaku. This would be my first attempt at er..well writing a pairing I am unfamiliar with.

TenshiKaitou : Yes the beginning was slow because I tend to start like a slug and speed then slow down again. Call it the slow down syndrome of sleepiness.

Falcon-Jade-Darkness : ; Yes ItaNaru wheee. However, I would really like to try my hand at SasIru after all it's a challenge and I would like to see how it goes even though I adore KakaIru XD So I hope this doesn't change your mind though I am facing severe problems writing SasIru but hey better to give a slight shot in hopes I don't butcher the two in the end...pauses maybe...>.> Hopefully.

Tora Macaw: Thank you Tora I'm glad you are supporting me all of this time. I noticed you review my other stories and am very humble by your cheers. It makes my day brighter even though there are some points in my life where I want to pound the administration staff in my school. XD

RuByMoOn17: Ah Ruby-chan! Glomps ;; Thank you so much for your support. You and Tora been following me and I feel so loved by you and the other reviewers. XD

Sasuke's Girl groupy : Wow thanks for the support. hugs


End file.
